In the current marketplace, consumers have multiple options for purchasing products (e.g., goods or services). For example, a consumer may shop for a good at a physical store of a merchant by physically examining the good, making a decision to purchase the good, and then purchasing the good at the physical store. Consumers may also purchase goods from a merchant without going to the merchant's physical store. Consumers may use paper or mail-order catalogs to purchase goods from a merchant without visiting the merchant's physical store. The ubiquity of the Internet also enables merchants to offer products for sale through the use of virtual and/or electronic catalogs. These virtual and/or electronic catalogs may be accessible through a website operated or hosted by the merchant and may be accessed by consumers using the Internet. In some cases, merchants that offer goods for sale in a physical store might offer the same or similar goods through online mechanisms, such as their website or mail-order catalog. Merchants may also sell their services through a physical store and/or using the Internet. For example, an insurance agent may offer insurance for sale through her office, or she may have a website where a consumer may purchase insurance.
When purchasing goods or services, consumers have multiple options for making the purchase. For example, consumers may use cash or a check to make purchases. Consumers may also use financial service accounts to make purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, or other forms of electronic payments (e.g., eCheck, mobile application, electronic wallet). Consumers often receive a periodic statement describing their recent financial account purchase transactions from financial service providers, such as a bank, credit card company, and the like. Consumers may be able to access their accounts to review account information, such as statements of purchase transactions, available balance, reward points, etc., through an online profile that they have established with the financial service providers that provide their accounts. For example, a credit card company may provide a website where consumers can login, view recent transactions, and in some cases, pay their bills. Some financial services provide alerts to consumers of their account activity through the use of email, text messages, or phone calls.